Shikatsu
( **NOTE: Keep in mind, some of the information below may be borrowed off of the main page of Reborn Wikia. ) 'Character Outline' In the fan-made series, Shikatsu is the 3rd generation Storm officer of the Varia after his father, Belphegor. But unlike him, there isn't many who know of his existance. The infamous Prince not only knows his father's knife manipulations, but also his mother's use of close-range combat and use of brass knuckles, being both a highly skilled close range and far ranged fighter. When he turned fifteen, his father insisted him of going to Japan, stating sending him there would be much easier at teaching him about "how to survive in this world" (The actual reason was leaning more on the idea of Belphegor wanting to get him off his hands). His eyes are never shown, but further into the story, it tells that Shikatsu's eyes are the same color as his father's. 'Personality' Just like his father, Shikatsu is a battle genius. He, too, has his very own title, "Assassin Prince". For anyone who had known his father, they are very similar; clever and tricky, determined and ambitious, bloodthirsty and insane. When it comes to battles, he thinks of his moves clearly and thoroughly. He would test his opponents, gather information of their styles and moves. Once Shikatsu gets a good idea of their strengths, he starts to play around and taunt them. As he gets bored, he begins to wrap things up and start plotting their finishes. Shikatsu isn't the impatient type, but he can get easily bored of things and quickly loose interest. If he's in the mood, he likes to play around and tease his enemies. He would stay in a fight for an hour, and you would be lucky to get a scratch on him. In fights, if he can't kill them, he'd use all his strength to severely injure them. Shikatsu hates loosing. Thanks to his Princely Instincts, Shikatsu will drive on towards his win. He'll push himself as hard as he can, even if he dies for it. Competition is his game, and if he isn't satisfied, he'll continue for as long as he can manage, and he refuses to admit defeat. The sight of blood excites him. He loves the feel, the color and the reek of blood. Whether it is his own, or his opponents', his crazed obsession with spilling blood will keep his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Shikatsu would be frightening to face on your own. His style is demonic like his father's, except his actions are far more psychotic and menacing. This would only be one side of him. Only people who are close enough (and not dead), would know him more indepth. For one thing, Shikatsu thinks of himself highly compared to others. He respects others who are higher in rank, but to him, everyone else are low and unworthy. Love and Friendship are the last things that ever cross his mind. What he loves, is fooling other people. Seeing others hurt amuses him, broken hearts crack him up, playing with emotions are his favourite pass time. To many, Shikatsu's heart is stone cold. Shikatsu only does this for his own fun, but he, himself has never experienced any sort of strong feelings other than hate. But if he were ever to do so, he will greatly respect and look after them. He won't toy with them much, but he won't say much about them either. If he were to ever love, Shikatsu would hide it from the world, and bury it in the back of his mind, hoping to get rid of these distracting feelings. But this is only, if someone was ever so dear. Getting on people's nerves is Shikatsu's specialty. It's much harder to get on his, without completely making a fool of yourself. But he is a hypocrite. Shikatsu also has a strange habit of lifting his hand over his unseen eyes and saying, "You can't see me!", probably believing if he can't see them, they can't see him. When this occurs in battle, he acts similarily to the way Bel would act after seeing his own blood. Although he may not seem like it, Shikatsu can be noble in certain times. An example is, if he were to ever make a promise, he will keep it. Or if someone were to do a favor for him, without being asked, he will return it at a later date. And if you were to ever gain his respect at some point, he will admit his defeat, if he has to. 'Relationships' 'Abilities and Weapons' Weaponry *Knives and Wires - No different from his father, Shikatsu's first weapons were knives and wires. Having his father being the knife genius of the Varia, he too now has that deadly style woven into him. Although his skills don't yet match up to his father's, his style is still something to fear. Shikatsu too, has the ability to infuse his knives with storm flames (Storm Knives technique). *Knuckle Blades - These brass knuckles aren't the ordinary types, having a large blade sticking out from the bottom. Thanks to his mother, Shikatsu has also adapted close-combat, and these are the weapons he'd usually pull out for these kind of battles. *Poison - When Shikatsu was little, Shikatsu wanted to enhance his use with blades. So, he studied many toxins, and created his own custom poison. He taints most of his blades with it, but can't use it when his knives are infused with Storm Flames. One drop, immediately attacks the muscles, which forces function of movement to stop. As long as there isn't too much of it in the bloodstream, it will only cause certain areas to stop. (Cut in the right leg, right leg looses movement). It causes piercing pain towards the opponant, which is too much to ignore. Shikatsu also created an antidote for it, since no amount of normal drugs can cure it. If a large amount were to somehow get into the blood, the poison will distribute itself until it reaches the upper area, which usually takes about one or two days. If the person isn't healed by then, it would slowly kill them. This is usually used as a last resort in battle, not really used as one of his basic weaponry. *'Iena Tempesta': Storm Hyena - Shikatsu's box weapon, a white-furred hyena with black markings, and black tufts of fur that fall over it's eyes. Just like Belphegor's Storm Mink, it burns and destroys anything it touches and produces storm flames. Although it somewhat lacks in speed, it makes up for strength. Having powerful jaws that easily crush through bones, metal, stone, anything that's solid, it can snap anything like a twig. The tiny flames that light up it's paws give him the ability to levitate or run across the air. Techniques *Cutting Knives Waltz: *Storm Knives: 'Trivia' *He's half Japanese and half Italian. *His signature laugh is "ishesheshe." *His favourite foods (in order) are Barbeque, Steak, Sushi, Ice-cream and anything Spicy or Sweet. *Being called "Emo Prince" or "Copy-cat Royal" gets his blood running. *In Fandom, he is known as Shika. *When he gets bored in a fight, he'll drop/put away all weaponry and turn around with his hands behind his head and say "This isn't worth my time." And he'd walk off casually. *He likes to play games, but his favourite game is hide-and-seek. *Shikatsu and his Box Animal have the same laugh. *Other than his murderous battle techniques, Shikatsu has a talent in dance. *His favourite colors are red and blue. He hates purple. *Just like his father, he carries around more credit cards than money. But usually carries both. (Just not a very large amount of money). *Shikatsu has a slight case of Ranidaphobia due to a traumatizing experience in his childhood. He claims it to be only an allergy, and tends to get a sick stomach upon seeing them. Further into the story, it's Shin Hibari who finds out about his condition. *Although his father is Belphegor, Shikatsu also has similarities to Rasiel. (Ex: Laugh, cape, sometimes wears his crown on the right, etc. ) *Shikatsu has the same crescent moon birthmark as his father. Although it's in the same area, the birthmark is on his back instead of his stomach. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Varia